Malfoy's Happiness
by Veela-chan
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca em toda a sua vida se sentiu tão verdadeiramente feliz e orgulhoso de si mesmo... Em tempos atrás sua certeza era que sempre esfregaria seus feitos na cara do santo Potter, mas agora o que mais queria era aproveitar cada momento...


_#Lumus#_

Minha primeira fic dos HP, e com ninguem mais ninguem menos que nossa doninha albina favorita: DRACO MALFOY!

Para deixar claro, a saga de Harry Potter nao me pertence... e eu fico muito triste u.u

BOA LEITURA

_#Nox#_

* * *

_**Malfoy's Happiness**_

Nunca achou sincera e verdadeiramente que algum dia seria feliz, ou apenas que não encontraria a felicidade em fazer os outros se sentirem inferiores ou tentando destruir a vida dos mesmos. A ideia de que de agora em diante ser reconhecido, apesar de não muito (mas já era um começo, de todas as formas) por fazer algo bom para a sociedade bruxa e que de alguma forma a sociedade trouxa e não por ser um maldito ex-Comensal da Morte - seguidor daquela merda de Lord - era de alguma maneira revigorante e um passo mais adiante para que os Malfoys não sejam mais julgados por seus antigos crimes... Era de fato um recomeço para a vida de Draco Malfoy.

Na manhã do dia 1 de setembro, Draco acordou mais cedo do o normalmente, sabia que hoje não teria que necessariamente ir trabalhar pela manhã, mas mesmo assim ficou pensando se iriam chama-lo para algo urgente, e o mesmo pedia sinceramente que todos se esquecessem de sua existência por pelo menos aquele dia, pelo fato de que não poderia adiar se pedissem sua presença já que como medibruxo suas emergências sempre se referiam à vida de alguém, e o mesmo não queria que ninguém mais morresse por sua causa e culpa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um sutil movimento entre seus braços, a mulher morena ao seu lado se encolhia no forte abraço do loiro. Astória Greengrass, conhecida de bom grado pelo sobrenome Malfoy se apertava mais no marido como se quisesse atenção mesmo que dormindo. Draco ainda não acreditava que aquele anjo em seus braços pudesse ter sentimentos tão fortes por alguém tão sujo e frio como ele e principalmente faze-lo perceber que não era tão repugnante a ponto de conseguir ama-la tanto. A imagem maravilhosa da esposa ao seu lado levou seus pensamentos a uma das suas melhores lembranças, senão a melhor, uma lembrança uns 12 anos no passado...

##########-##########-##########

_O sol estava bem alto no céu, representando as horas daquele dia, era exatamente meio-dia, e em meio a um belíssimo jardim andava de um lado ao outro, em cima de alguma espécie de altar, um homem pálido de cabelos loiros, quase brancos, perfeitos e exageradamente arrumados, vestido com um terno preto com uma gravata verde. Draco estava começando a se preocupar, seu rosto se contorcia em nervosismo. _

"_Ela já deveria ter entrado... Será que ela desistiu? Não, isso é impossível. Mas a demora dela... DRACO MALFOY, para com essa frescurite! É obvio que ela vai aparecer, agora coloque um sorriso nesse rosto e pelo menos finja estar feliz pelo dia de seu casamento, mesmo a noiva ainda não ter chegado!"_

_O mais novo dos Malfoys antes perdido em pensamentos (ou simplesmente brigando com a sua mente) agora prestava a devida atenção às pessoas a sua frente. Algumas ele próprio nunca tinha ouvido falar, convidados de seus pais, provavelmente, outros conhecidos, apenas. "Um bando de malditos puro-sangue, nem sei pra que ou porque desses miseráveis ignorantes estar aqui, nem devem saber que minha mulher é uma mestiça... Ok, não posso negar que eu também já fui esses ignorantes que só estão aqui pelo dinheiro dos Malfoy, mas eu mudei... Eu enfrentei meu pai e toda a minha família e até alguns retardados do ministério e do Profeta pra ficar com a mulher que eu amo." As únicas pessoas que ele queria como covidados de seu casamento eram a sua família e a de Astoria, nada mais, nada menos. Mas como ir contra os pedidos e extravagâncias de sua mãe, Narcissa Malfoy?_

_Seus pensamentos foram novamente interrompidos. Os primeiros acordes de marcha nupcial entraram pelos seus ouvidos e seus olhos viraram imediatamente em direção à porta da mansão Malfoy que se abria. Sai uma jovem acompanhada do pai. Astoria nunca se sentiu tão bela e importante como naquele dia. Seus cabelos morenos caiam como uma cascata de chocolate por baixo do véu, seus olhos brilhavam e tinha um sorriso encantador em seu rosto, que radiava sua alegria juvenil. Depois dessa visão, Draco sabia que ela nunca fugiria dele e ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo por ama-la e ser amado tanto._

##########-##########-##########

O loiro fora trazido a realidade por mais um pequeno movimento da jovem morena em seus braços, que parecia despertar. Os olhos chocolate da morena abriram-se sorrateiramente tentando se acostumar com a claridade que vinha de um espaço entre as grossas cortinas do cômodo. Praguejando mentalmente por não ter arrumado as cortinas na noite anterior, levantou o rosto e preguiçosamente olhou para o marido loiro que parecia meio disperso em pensamentos ainda que lhe abraça-se possessivamente pela cintura.

Sorriu. Adorada estar envolvida naqueles braços fortes, ainda mais por estarem conectados com o homem que ama. Aquele loiro de olhos cinzentos como a nevasca despertava em si um amor tão grandioso que a aquecia por dentro. Mesmo em seus momentos irônicos e suas frases carregadas de sarcasmo e humor negro, sabia que se ele só fosse romântico e amável sua vida seria completamente chata e enjoativa.

- Eu sei que sou maravilhoso. Mas não seria melhor tirar uma foto dura mais... – aqueles olhos cinzentos brincavam com ela, mas sabia que era sua forma de dizer "bom dia".

- Não preciso, eu tenho o original. – disse abrindo um sorriso pro loiro – Bom dia, senhor-eu-sou-maravilhoso!

- Bom dia, senhora-eu-tenho-o-original. – respondeu sorrindo de canto, participando da brincadeira.

- Sou uma Malfoy, não sou... Então você é todo meu. - apontou sabiamente a morena ainda rindo um pouco da resposta dada pelo marido, porem o loiro ficou quieto, como se tivesse perdido em pensamentos de novo.

- O que aconteceu, Draco?Por que acordou tão cedo?Achei que teria que te jogar da cama como faço todas as vezes que tem folga... – perguntou com aqueles olhos chocolate o analisando.

- Nem sei... Acabei ficando sem sono – respondeu a pergunta de esposa vagamente, quase de forma mecânica.

- Está ansioso, não é?! Draco, você sabia que isso iria acontecer... Ei, que tal acorda-lo?! Isso animaria você...

- Não... Deixei-o dormir, Asty, ele deve estar cansado ficamos acordados até altas horas da madrugada ont...

O Malfoy nem pode acabar sua fala quando a porta do quarto do casal se abre num estrondo. Um menino magricela que aparentava ter 11 anos, de cabelos de um loiro claríssimo como os de Draco e os mesmo olhos cinza-azulados como a nevasca do mais velho, vestido com apenas a calça do pijama azul e verde, aquele é Scopius Malfoy, o único filho e herdeiro do casal. Um sorriso enorme irradiava uma alegria contagiante, mesmo àquelas horas da manha. Um sorriso travesso de criança, de uma criança que iria aprontar.

E assim foi, o pequeno loiro correu em direção a cama dos pais, pulando e gritando animado em cima da cama:

- ACORDEM! ACORDEM! PAI, MÃE! LEVANTEM! VOCES TEM QUE ME LEVAR, LEMBRAM?! O TREM PODE SAIR A QUALQUER MINUTO!

- Calma, Scorpius, o trem só sai as 11h00min, falta muito tempo... – falava o loiro mais velho ao olhar para o despertador na mesinha ao lado de sua cama, que marcava exatamente 07h34min da manhã, tentando acalmar o filho - Por que você não vai arrumar-se, você não vai de pijama não é?

- É mesmo! Já volto. – exclamou o menino correndo para fora do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Porém antes que o casal pudesse levantar cama e ir em direção ao banheiro, à porta é novamente aberta pelo pequeno com uma escova numa mão escovando os dentes e mais uma na outra tentando acertar seus cabelos desarrumados. Com a escova dentro da boca, disse palavras rápidas e meio emboladas, que foram entendidas como um "se apressem" pelos pais que balançavam a cabeça rindo da figura que podia ser o filho deles, enquanto o mesmo voltava a correr pra fora do quarto.

##########-##########-##########

Draco saiu do quarto depois da esposa que estava andando apressada pelos corredores da casa indo em direção à cozinha no andar inferior, gritando já no andar de baixo que prepararia o café da manhã e que o loiro deveria vir ver o filho.

O mais velho fora em direção ao quarto de Scorpius que ficava a duas portas de distancia de seu próprio quarto. Abrindo a porta, observou o pequeno loiro correr de um ao outro do cômodo procurando, provavelmente, o teria se esquecido de colocar na mala no dia anterior. Ficara admirando o pequenino que se parecia tanto com ele, lembrava claramente no dia que o loiro entrou em sua vida e na alegria contagiante que sentiu, apesar de tudo...

##########-##########-##########

_Draco andava de um lado ao outro, sentiu certo deja vu, não conseguia ficar quieto no lugar, estava ansioso e empolgado demais para esse tipo de coisa. Astoria ria de sua animação, falava que não era pra tanto._

"_Não era pra tanto?! Bom, não fora ela a privada de ver o próprio filho, por DUAS SEMANAS! Só a mãe tem privilégios nesse hospital, pela lá, eu sou o medibruxo por aqui! Eu sou o pai, eu também ajudei a criar o pequeno, eu queria poder vê-lo ao menos... O TEMPO PODIA PASSAR MAIS RÁPIDO!"- pensava o loiro olhando para o relógio pendurado na parede do quarto de onde Astoria se encontrava deitada na cama ainda se recuperando da anemia causada que grande perda de sangue na parto do pequeno Malfoy._

##########-##########-##########

_Há duas semanas, pelas duas ou três horas da manhã, Astória o acordou aos berros:_

_-DRACO! DRACO! O BEBÊ, AJUDE-ME! – ainda sonolento, demorou apenas alguns poucos minutos para perceber que a cama estava manchada. Ao ver o sangue que ainda saia da esposa, o loiro se desesperou, mas faltava ainda quase dois meses, levantou num pulo. _

_Nem se importando se estava semi-nú, com apenas a calça do pijama e a que Astória com apenas uma pequena camisola, a pegou no colo e correu apressado em direção ao carro para leva-la ao hospital enquanto a mesma chorava compulsivamente com medo de perder seu querido filhinho._

_Com um movimento da varinha e um pequeno "Accio" murmurado pelo loiro, a mala que a morena tinha preparado pra levar ao hospital vinha em direção ao carro. Já dentro do automóvel, com outro pequeno gesto o carro saiu em disparada até o hospital, enquanto Draco tentava de todos os jeitos cuidar da esposa e tentar estancar o sangue. Nem sua habilidade como medibruxo parecia prestar naquele desespero. Tinha que chegar logo ao hospital!_

_Ao chegar ao - o que parecia ter levado quase a eternidade para os pais de primeira viagem – o loiro pegou a sua morena levando as pressas pra dentro do edifício. Pouco o importava se os barrariam por causa de suas vestimentas, se tentassem os enfeitiçariam, sua mulher precisava de cuidados. Entrou na recepção aos berros:_

_- AJUDEM! MINHA MULHER ESTAVA TENDO UMA HEMORRAGIA INTERNA! ELA ESTA GRÁVIDA! – Draco gritava enquanto Astória chorava e soluçava repetidamente enquanto sussurrava "Nosso filhinho, Draco, ajude. O Scop, ajude ele."Mas por mais que berrasse, ninguém parecia os ver o casal desesperado, os poucos pacientes os olhavam com nojo, __**o**__ olhavam com nojo._

_Os medibruxos deram atenção à morena, quando a mesmo urrou de dor e desespero – ao ver mais sangue saindo de seu corpo – não temia por sua vida e sim pela do pequenino dentro de si. As enfermeiras colocaram Astória numa maca, arrancando-a dos braços do marido, aplicando sangue O- e soro pela veia e a levando as pressas pra direção das salas de cirurgia, sem antes olharem com uma carranca pro jovem loiro._

_Draco tentou acompanhar a esposa, mas só sentiu todos os membros de seu corpo se tornar rígidos e paralisados, fora atingido por um feitiço de Corpo-preso, e arrastado para a porta à fora por um homem barbudo duas vezes maior que ele. Já do lado de fora do hospital, fora arremessado no chão, machucando suas costas, enquanto ouvia o grandalhão murmurar "Finite"._

_-Sua presença não é mais necessária Malfoy... Já basta o que fez aquela pobre mulher! Sai com essa imundice daqui, Comensal da Morte! – esbravejou o homem com um completo nojo estampado em sua cara e repugnância em sua voz. Draco não acreditava no que ouvia, como poderiam achar que ela faria algo com a mulher da sua vida?! Inacreditável, o loiro sentiu vontade de chorar só de imaginar que algo de pior pudesse ocorrer lá dentro com sua família. _

_Ainda desacreditado direcionou o olhar para o braço direito, que se encontrava enfaixado das mãos até um pouco antes do cotovelo e coberto de sangue da esposa. Retirou-as com raiva rasgando a cada puxão violento, encarou a cicatriz horrorosa que o lembrava de momentos terríveis de sua vida... Momentos antes que ela entrasse em sua vida._

_Lembrou-se de uma promessa a sua mãe e logo já tinha mandado uma carta a Narcissa avisando que Astória tinha sofrido uma hemorragia e provavelmente teria o parto nesse momento. Sabia que sua mãe viria rapidamente trazendo o seu pai a força. Mas antes precisava entrar no hospital..._

_Minutos depois, Draco estava irado de impaciência, tinha ido pegar a mala do bebê no carro, limpou o sangue do corpo e trocou de roupa pra aparecer mais apresentável a um hospital. Andava de um lado para outro pensando em um jeito de entrar no edifício, parecia ter um tipo de escudo protetor a sua volta que o impedia – já tentara vários feitiços e encantamentos, mas nada adiantava. O jovem viu ao longe as cabeleiras loiras de seus pais, Narcissa corria elegantemente na frente abraçando o filho enquanto chorava e perguntava do porque de não estar com a esposa e do lado de fora do . Lúcius chegou um pouco depois andando calmamente cumprimentou o filho com um balançar de cabeça e junto com a esposa começou a ouvir o relato dos acontecimentos._

_Após explicar aos pais, se virou para tentar novamente passar pelo escudo - desnecessário, deveria se acrescentar – quando se deparou com o barbudo, que simplesmente lhe disse com o mesmo ar de repugnância._

_- A paciente exige sua presença na sala de cirurgia, deixem suas varinhas comigo e me acompanhem... – os três albinos entregaram suas varinhas – Lúcius a contragosto – e acompanharam o homem. No corredor, o casal se sentou num banco para esperar o resultado da cirurgia enquanto o mais jovem ia em direção à sala, se preparando com roupas especiais._

_Astória esperava pacientemente e um pouco apreensiva a chegada de Draco para acompanha-la, mal ela sabia de todas as complicações do marido para poder vê-la. O loiro entrou na sala e foi em direção à esposa e segurou sua mão, ela sorriu linda e estonteante pelo seu amado estar ali e sussurrou baixinho "Eu amo você, loiro" recebendo em troca um pequeno sorriso do Malfoy e outro sussurro "Também amo você, morena. Vai ficar tudo bem." Quando ela apagou por causa do gás, novos olhares de nojo foram lançados para o loiro, mas o mesmo pouco se importava, só tinha olhos pra esposa adormecida._

_Horas se passaram quando se ouviu o choro do bebê que preenchia o quarto e os murmúrios das enfermeiras "É um menino", quando o jovem tentou ver o filho nos braços de uma das enfermeiras, que o limpava e arrumava conferindo os sinais vitais, fora arrastado mais uma vez e jogada com violência no corredor em que se encontravam seus pais. Enquanto Narcissa corria para o filho no chão e conferia se nada tinha acontecido com ele, Draco só conseguia se lembrar de que Astória estava bem e o filhinho tinha poucos cabelos loiro-albinos como os seus e era tão pequeno que cabia em um de seus braços._

##########-##########-##########

_Depois disso, só pode ver a esposa quando a mesma implorou por sua presença no quarto e por ela o loiro soube que o pequeno Scorpius tinha sido levado pra incubadora. Até aquele dia não pode mais olhar o filho, imaginava apenas com as descrições de Astoria e sua lembrança do dia do parto._

_Quando o relógio mostrou 06h00min em ponto, Draco deu um beijo na morena que ainda ria dele, e se apressou a ir em direção à área pediátrica onde seu filho seria colocado junto aos outros, poderia vê-lo pelo vidro, ao menos. Procurou por uma cabeleira loira naquele amontoado e rapidamente se dirigiu a seu filho, que por sorte, estava na fileira mais perto do vidro. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Astória seguir a tradição e dar ao filho um nome de estrela ou constelação e escolher a sua preferida, a do signo de seu pai – em homenagem ao homem que morreu lutando na Grande Guerra Bruxa._

_Ficou admirando o filho um pouco, reparou nos cabelos loiros claríssimos e traços iguais aos seus. E a pele branca mais parecida com a de Astória, pensou sorrindo que a personalidade dele poderia ser uma grande mistura entre os dois. Ainda olhando o pequeno a sua frente, reparou no berço ao lado. Uma menininha ruivinha cheia de sardinhas enfeitando seu nariz e bochechas, ele leu o nome só para conferir "Rose Jane Weasley". Parecia até brincadeira, mas nada poderia estragar a sua felicidade de ver seu filho, nem mesmo as vozes que chamaram a sua atenção para o corredor._

_- Calma, Rony, pra que tanta afobação... Ela esta aqui. – dizia um moreno de cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes por trás dos óculos._

_- Calma nada, Harry, eu quero ver a minha filhinha! Você fala assim porque não é com você. – um ruivo alto de olhos azuis recrutou ainda olhando o vidro a procura de sua filha._

"_Pelas samba canção rosa de Merlin, só podia ser maldição", pensava o loiro. Lá estava o Santo cicatriz Potter e o pobretão Weasley, não podia piorar..._

_- Se você esqueceu, Rony, amigo, eu tenho dois filhos e um de bagagem... – o Potter disse e foi quando Draco reparou no pequenino de chupeta verde na boca no colo do Harry, um mais velho que se encontrava nos ombros do mesmo, e um de pé ao lado dos dois adultos com os cabelos azuis e um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Teddy Lupin tinha crescido desde a ultima vez que o viu – ele era da família em todos os casos. James Sirius, também. Já o pequenino no colo do pai que o segurava com apenas um dos braços, este o loiro não conhecia, mais deveria ser o filho que a esposa o informou ao dizer que Ginervra estava grávida de novo._

_Os dois adultos continuaram a conversar, mas o loiro os ignorou e voltou a olhar o filho, mal reparou quando o pequeno Teddy se postou ao seu lado até o mesmo o cumprimentar._

_-Olá, Tio Malfoy. - disse o pequeno de cabelos agora verdes, o mais velho sorriu. O Lupin sempre deixava os cabelos verdes quando ia falar com ele, como se fosse uma maneira dele definir com quem estava conversando._

_-Olá, Lupin. – respondeu o cumprimento. – Você sabe que eu sou seu primo não tio, né? _

_- Você parece mais tio que primo. – recrutou o, agora, esverdeado – Já não falei pra me chamar de Teddy? É estranho me chamarem pelo sobrenome... Parecem que vão brigar comigo. – no rosto jovem se formou um biquinho infantil._

_- E já não falei pra me chamar de Draco._

_- Tuchê, Tio Draco. – respondeu o esverdeado rindo. Draco sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos coloridos do pequeno. Nem sequer percebeu a enfermeira que os olhava horrorizada e saiu correndo logo em seguida._

_- Teddy?! Por que você esta falando com essa doninha albina?! – exclamou uma voz perto, Ronald Weasley olhava desacreditado pros dois, com os Potter em seu alcance – O que você faz aqui Malfoy? – continuou ser parecer querer a resposta das primeiras perguntas._

_- Olha aqui, Weasley, eu estou vendo o meu filho. E você podia parar de reclamar e começar a olhar a sua filha... Que por azar do destino esta do lado do Scorpius. - o ruivo nem se deu o trabalho de responder e se virou para o vidro para admirar a pequena ruivinha, Draco simplesmente suspirou. Isso tava ficando complicado._

_- Boa tarde, Malfoy. – cumprimentou outra voz._

_- Boa tarde, Potter. – respondeu o loiro olhando para Harry Potter, o salvador e eleito. – Como vai James?Ginervra?_

_- Muito bem... Os dois. Mas não deixa ela te escutar falando o nome dela. A Gi o odeia. - respondeu o moreno – Falando neles, obrigado pelos favores, Ginny se recuperou muito bem e James... Ele é um pilantrinha maroto, mas eu o adoro. – sorriu pro Malfoy, enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava as pernas do rapazinho sentado em seu colo, com a cabeça encostado nos cabelos rebeldes do mais velho, cochilando._

_- Não precisa agradecer, só fiz o meu trabalho._

_- Por que esta o agradecendo, em, Harry? – questionou o ruivo que se voltou para os dois. Teddy olhava os dois pequeninos, um do lado do outro._

_- O Malfoy que fez o primeiro parto da Ginny. – respondeu o moreno simplesmente._

_-QUÊ?!_

_- Não grite Weasley, estamos num hospital. – exclamou o loiro, voltando se pro moreno novamente – Então este é o pequeno que Astória me falou?_

_- Sim, o mais novo Potter, Albus Severus._

_- Eu ainda acho que você estava muito chapado de whisky de fogo quando escolheu esse nome, Harry! Como pode colocar o nome do Snape no seu filho?! – o ruivo exclamou indignado ao lado do moreno que abriu a boca pra recrutar, mas não pode pronuncia-la, pois fora interrompido por uma voz grave atrás deles._

_- Sr. Malfoy. – um medibruxo se encontrava no mesmo corredor, este rapidamente arrumou os óculos quando Draco se virou para encara-lo e os outros dois prestaram atenção ao que aconteceria. O loiro se virou apreensivo, será que algo aconteceu com Asty? Mas nada o preparou para o que viria a seguir. – Peço que se retire, não queremos gente do seu tipo infectando os corredores desse hospital._

_O queixo de Malfoy caiu, não pareceu compreender por vários minutos, como assim infectar os corredores? Achavam que ele era o quê? Uma doença contagiosa? Que sairia matando as pessoas por ai? Veja bem, ele é um medibruxo, como não poderia andar pelo hospital?_

_- M-mas tinham me permitido ver o meu filho, eu ouvi. _

_- Não, não era permitida sua vinda até o setor pediátrico, eu mesmo iria até você para informar esse item, ainda mais que a filha do Sr. Weasley está aqui também. – se virou dirigindo-se aos outros dois adultos – Perdoem-nos senhores por permitir que esse tipo de gente entre aqui._

_Harry e Rony estavam tão perplexos, se simplesmente não responderam estavam tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Mas aquela frase afetou muito o loiro._

_- EU ESTOU HÁ DUAS SEMANAS AQUI! DUAS SEMANAS QUE O MEU FILHO NASCEU! DUAS SEMANAS SE EU FUI PRIVADO DE VER ELE! E AGORA VOCE DIZ QUE EU NEM DEVERIA TE-LO VISTO?!_

_-Sr. Malfoy fique quieto e se retire._

_-ME RETIRAR?! – o loiro estava irado, mas ainda conseguia se controlar para não pular em cima do homem a sua frente e transformar o corredor em um ringue de boxe. – QUER SABER DE UMA COISA?! QUANDO EU CHEGUEI AQUI COM A MINHA MULHER AOS PRANTOS, NINGUEM VEIO AJUDAR! ELA ESTAVA COM UMA HEMORRAGIA INTERNA E GRÁVIDA! SABE O RISCO QUE ELA CORRIA?! NÃO, CLARO QUE NÃO! – o sarcasmo era evidente na voz- ELA PODIA MORRER! QUANDO VOCÊS FINALMENTE A ATENDERAM, SIMPLESMENTE JOGARAM-ME PORTA A FORA, COMO SE EU FOSSE UM ANIMAL SUJO E AINDA COLOCARAM UM ESCUDO NESSA DROGA PRA EU NÃO ENTRAR!_

_- Também, depois do que você fez?_

_- EU FIZ?! EU ESTAVA LOUCO DE PREOCUPAÇAO! E AINDA NÃO PODIA VER A MINHA MULHER, SÓ DEPOIS DELA IMPLORAR PELA MINHA PRESENÇA! E SABEM O QUE FIZERA?! JOGARAM-ME NOVAMENTE COMO UM GRANDE SACO MERDA!O QUE, PELOS DIABOS DE MERLIM, EU FIZ?!_

_-Como não sabe o que fez aquela mulher? Ela chegou sangrando e aos prantos! Tenho certeza, como todos desse hospital, que é total culpa sua!_

_Draco simplesmente não queria acreditar em seus ouvidos. Como puderam pensar que fora ele o causador de todo aquele acontecimento na recepção. Que ele era um grande merda e covarde por espancar uma mulher ou tortura-la para causar aquela hemorragia? Sua raiva subiu patamares destruindo de vez a paciência do loiro, e por muito pouca sua sanidade não se desfez. Uma aura negra e assustadora parecia ter se apoderado do jovem, esse trincou os dentes e fechou os punhos com força para se controlar. A luz do corredor começou a piscar e os bancos começaram a se movimentar. Num sussurro frio e cortante que saiu dos lábios do albino era muito mais arrepiante que qualquer grito:_

_- Como você pode ter a covardia de afirmar que eu causei aquilo a Asty?! Tsc... E eu achava apenas os trouxas ignorantes... Você não tem o direito de afirmar mentiras esdrúxulas sobre a minha pessoa. Se você não sabe, eu, Draco Malfoy, fui contra toda a minha família e toda a essa merda de tradição de sangue-puro, para me casar com a mulher que estava comigo sangrando a duas semanas, que estava coberto de sangue por tentar estancar a hemorragia dela. Eu sou um medibruxo desse hospital ainda por cima. Vocês são ainda piores que qualquer gente da minha laia..._

_Draco suspirou profundamente e se virou, viu dois dos heróis do mundo bruxo o olhando com pena, compreensão e outro brilho que não pode assimilar, desviou seus olhos para o Teddy ao seu lado, deu um sorriso triste ao pequeno e passou a mão em seus cabelos, agora, pretos. Virou-se novamente pros dois a sua frente e disse triste:_

_- Vocês tem muita sorte... – suspirou e olhou novamente pro loirinho no berço, colocou a mão no vidro e saiu andando em direção ao lado de fora do hospital, mas por mais que seus passos fossem apressados para sair dali, ainda pode ouvir os que ficaram._

_- Desculpe-nos por esse transtorno. –dizia o medico – Vou me assegurar que nada desse quesito se repita novamente. Nenhum daquele tipo deve voltar a falar com os senhores nesse hospital._

_- Sinto dizer que não é a nós que o senhor deve desculpas. – disse o moreno Harry Potter._

_- Como?!_

_- Por mais que me custa dizer, o único transtorno que aconteceu nesse lugar fora causado pela sua equipe medica e pelo senhor agora pouco... - dizia inacreditavelmente Ronald Weasley, porém Malfoy estava muito envoltos em pensamentos para reparar naquele momento. A conversa ainda acontecia mais o loiro parara de ouvir. Saiu do e desabou sentado na escadaria às portas do hospital, colocou as mãos nos cabelos claros e – sem se importar se alguém o veria, nem ligava mais – deixou as lágrimas, que estava segurando desde o nascimento de Scorpius, descerem pelo seu rosto pálido manchando-o. _

_Segurava-as para não preocupar Astória, ela estava ainda estava se recuperando. Nem se importava com os olhares lançados a ele, seguiu todas as regras e exigências que os medibruxos aplicaram a ele, para ficar com Asty e poder ver o filho. Mas essa foi à gota d'água para o loiro. Como podiam o humilhar daquele jeito, com aqueles disseres terríveis sobre ele e a mulher que ele amava. Imerso em pensamentos, nem percebeu que alguém tinha vindo até ele, só quando percebeu a sombra a sua frente._

_Draco tentou se recompor, limpando as lagrimas nos olhos, mas seu rosto ainda se encontrava vermelho e levantou os olhos. Ao por os olhos nas pessoas a sua frente se surpreendeu. Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley estavam na sua frente, soltou uma risada triste e sarcástica._

_- O que vieram fazer aqui? Rir da minha desgraça? Podem rir... – o loiro esperava tudo, menos que o Potter esticasse uma de suas mãos em sua direção._

_- Vamos levante. Venha ver o seu filho. – Draco abriu os olhos em surpresa e aceitou a mão de Harry se levantando rapidamente, e acompanhou os salvadores até o quarto de Astória. Estranhou, mas não disse nada. Harry e Rony entraram no quarto ao lado, que dizia na placa "Hermione Jane Granger Weasley". Só podia ser brincadeira. Entrou no quarto._

_Astória segurava um embrulho azul em seus braços. Ao ouvir a porta do cômodo, seus olhos viraram-se em direção a entrada, os chocolates brilharam ao ter a visão do marido que caminhava em sua direção. Esticou o pequeno embrulho em direção ao mais velho._

_- Pegue seu filho, Draco. – o homem sorriu e tocou no pequenino enrolado no cobertor azul, pegando-o desajeitado levando –o na altura de seus olhos para admira-lo melhor. Enquanto analisava todos os traços do pequeno Scorpius, deparou-se com grandes olhos cinza-azulados parecendo uma grande nevasca o encarando atentamente, tentando perceber quem era aquele que o segurava. _

_Draco sorriu, com um sorriso de há tempos não dera, a duas semanas exatas, um sorriso aberto e alegre, contagiado pelo pequenino que soltou um risada de criança, as nevascas do mais velho brilharam e direcionaram pra esposa que sorria._

_Finalmente..._

##########-##########-##########

Sorriu com a lembrança ainda fresca em sua memória, lembrava que os Potter foram os visitar mais tarde no mesmo dia. Ginervra queria ver o pequeno Malfoy e a Astória. Ela afirmava alegremente que se tivesse mais um(a) filho(a), o loiro que seria seu medico e fim de papo. Quando Asty teve alta, logo puderam levar o pequeno pra casa. Mas não antes de visitar os Weasley no quarto ao lado. Lembrava que o Weasley ficou vermelho de ciúmes quando as mães colocaram a pequena Rose ao lado de seu filho. E por fim, todos do St. Mungus vieram pedir desculpas por como se portaram para com ele, e ainda ganhou uma promoção.

Apenas saiu de seus pensamentos ao olhar o seu braço direito que estava envolto por faixas, desde a palma da mão até um pouco antes do cotovelo. Lembrava muito bem quando fizera aquilo.

##########-##########-##########

_Chovia forte em Londres. A lua estava coberta pelas nuvens escuras, o quarto pouco iluminado – apenas pelos raios que saiam dos céus – estava completamente destruído e entre as mobílias estava um homem de cabelos loiros._

_Seus olhos cinza encaravam com ódio a marca no braço, encarava as lembranças horripilantes e desagradáveis que ela o lembrava. Odiava aquela macha preta que afirmava o que um dia fora forçado a ser – um seguidor de Voldemort, um ex-Comensal da Morte._

_Sentia nojo de si, por causa de como aceitou se juntar muito fácil aquele grupo. Pegou uma faca com a mão esquerda e num momento de fúria rasgou todo o antebraço deixando o sangue sair em disparada para o chão, manchando sua roupa e o carpete, continuou com os cortes até que finalmente aquela marca sumisse de sua pele. Nem se importava de arranca-la desde que aquele mal saísse de seu corpo._

_Ao deparar com seu braço dilacerado, mas sem nenhum sinal da mancha terrível, sorriu aliviado, aliviado por ter se livrado daquela droga de seu corpo. Sabia que as lembranças sempre o seguiriam, mas o físico tinha ido embora. _

_Pegou sua varinha e fechou o ferimento, mas a cicatriz ficaria para sempre em seu braço, para ele lembrar do que fizera nesse dia. Fora apanhar algumas faixas e enrolou- as em su braço tentando apagar o que fizera. Mas ainda tinha o sorriso de alivio estampado em seu rosto e os olhos brilhando de satisfação por ter destruído aquela marca._

##########-##########-##########

Aqueles pensamentos terríveis, de um de seus piores dias, envolviam a mente do mais velho. Voltara à realidade quando viu o filho sorrindo animado a sua frente. Scorpius pediu sua ajuda para pegar as fotos que ele guardava no alto do armário.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos claros do filho, tão igual a si, mas que ainda lembrava muito a esposa, e sorriu indo e direção ao armário indicado pelo menor. Ao abri-lo, seu sorriso se aumentou, pendurado no nos cabides estavam às inúmeras fantasias de Scorpius, sempre de super-heróis trouxas. Tirando apenas uma, a única que fugia a regra era a que fazia o mais velho sorrir e ser envolto de lembranças mais felizes e orgulhosas...

##########-##########-##########

_Era noite de Halloween, a mansão Malfoy tinha sido completamente reformada, tirando qualquer resíduo daqueles fatídicos dias. No salão, pessoas fantasiadas e mascaradas divertiam-se bebendo e dançando ao som das As Esquisitonas... A decoração lembrava um casarão abandonado. _

_As paredes desgastadas por magia e as janelas quebradas, juntamente com as teias de aranha e varias estatuas e armaduras que completavam o ambiente para o Dia das Bruxas, a iluminação era mais clara na região das mesas, e ia escurecendo em direção à pista de dança._

_Porém, dois dos anfitriões não se encontravam na festa. No andar de cima da mansão, Draco esperava (im)pacientemente o filho que ainda não tinha acabado de por a fantasia:_

_-Já acabou? Eu posso olhar? – deveria ser a 16 vez que o mais velho perguntava exatamente as mesmas perguntas._

_-Calma, pai. O sapato é difícil de colocar...- respondia o filho se esforçando pra dar um laço perfeito nos sapatos pretos que calçava._

_-Então deixa o papai aju..._

_-NÃO! Eu consigo sozinho... É uma surpresa papai, espere..._

_O loiro-pai suspirou novamente, estava intrigado... O que tanto era de importante naquela fantasia que ele não queria mostrar. Suas fantasias eram sempre sobre algum super-herói troxa, das revistas em quadrinhos que Astoria trazia pro filho – que o mesmo adorava. Lembrava vagamente dos anos anteriores, tinha gostado de uma das fantasias de Scorpius em especial, o loiro pediu ajuda a Asty e apareceu completamente verde com os cabelos negros, vestido com apenas uma bermuda cinza rasgada e apesar do tamanho do pequeno estava cheio de músculos. Lembrava-se de seus tempos de escola onde tudo era verde para Draco. Nos primeiros anos pelo menos._

_A que menos gostou fora uma em que o filho se vestiu completamente de vermelho com pequenos raios amarelos falando que era o homem mais rápido do mundo. Ria dele correndo pela casa, mas a fantasia lembrava a casa dos leões, casa que nunca gostou..._

_Perdidos em pensamentos sobre as inúmeras fantasias do filho, só percebeu que o mesmo o chamava quando o loirinho o puxou com força pela camisa – a força que uma criança poderia promover. Olhando a fantasia do filho... Ficou confuso não parecia nenhum super-herói._

_- Bom, com certeza não é Dumbleodore e não se parece com aquele Homem-Arara e..._

_-Aranha._

_-Ahn?_

_-É Homem-Aranha, não Arara. Você é tão estranho. – riu o pequenino_

_- Eu lá vou saber os nomes desses trouxas, ora! – resmungou o mais velho,que se voltou a olhar a roupa de Scorpius. O menino vestia uma blusa verde musgo, com uma Jens clara, os sapatos pretos devidamente amarrados, com um jaleco branco por cima, com um pequeno pedaço de madeira cilíndrica em um dos bolsos do jaleco. O cabelo loiro arrumado e penteado pra trás e os olhos cobertos com uma mascara branca , em que as laterais iam até em baixo das bochechas – escondendo-as. – Eu desisto, nunca vou saber que é..._

_-É você, papai.- falou o pequeno sorrindo alegre pro homem a sua frente._

_Draco arregalou os olhos nevascas por baixo da mascara preta, mostrando a sua surpresa. Ele não esperava por essa declaração do seu filho. Lembrava de uma frase dita pelo próprio no ano retrasado quando o questionou sobre as fantasias "Papai eu me fantasiarem somente daqueles que fizeram algo bom e que me orgulho de conhecer". O mais velho abriu uma sorriso contagiando mais o pequeno, se sentiu orgulho e honrado com o filho._

_- Então, vamos à festa, meu pequeno medibruxo. – rindo o loiro pegou o menino no colo, que soltou mais uma risada infantil, e saiu do quarto em direção à festa que acontecia no andar inferior._

##########-##########-##########

Draco sorriu mais com a lembrança e voltou a ajudar o filho. Com as malas prontas, ambos desceram pro café. Scorpius, sentado no ombro do pai, sabia que sentiria saudade de seus pais a partir do momento eu entrasse no trem, mas sabia também que o pai era o que mais ficaria triste quando fosse pra escola.

Sorriu por saber o que melhoraria definitivamente o humor do pai e ao chegar à cozinha lançou olhares para sua mãe. Ela estava o ajudando na surpresa e tudo tinha que ser perfeito. Daria certo, com certeza.

##########-##########-##########

Draco olhou mais uma vez para o filho, e lá estava o pequeno. Abrindo mais um sapo de chocolate. Scorpius era fanático por chocolate desde... Desde sempre. Nada alcançaria esse fanatismo por esse doce, a não ser é claro o Quadribol e colecionar as malditas figurinhas dos próprios sapos de chocolates.

Draco não gostava muito daquelas figurinhas, pois o lembravam do homem que tentou matar e o viu ser morto em sua frente, seu professor preferido, que arriscará sua vida sendo espião pra Dumbleodore e por ultimo ver sempre o rosto dos Grandes Heróis do mundo bruxo com mais vezes do achava necessário.

Astória entrará na sala para chamar os loiros, estava na hora de ir pra estação. Draco suspirou e foi em direção à porta de entrada, pegando um casaco preto e saindo para buscar o carro. O loiro nem percebeu que Astória entregava algumas caixinhas de sapos de chocolate para o filho, que tinha os olhos a brilharem e não era apenas pelos doces.

##########-##########-##########

O loiro mais velho estava intrigado, o filho tinha ficado o tempo inteiro até a estação quieto, comendo chocolates – que a principio o mesmo não sabia de onde tinham vindo – não era normal, principalmente depois de toda a animação na mesma manhã. Estranhava o brilho de felicitação do filho ao olhar as figurinhas que estavam nas mãos do pequeno. Eram, exatamente, quatro.

O pior para o loiro era os pequenos resmungos do loirinho que eram ouvidos pelo mais velho do banco de motorista "Finalmente... Posso completar a coleção, agora... Eu tenho certeza que ele vai gostar...". Ele quem? Perguntava Draco pra si mesmo... Seu filho estava estranho.

- PAI!- veio um grito do banco traseiro do carro – EU CONSEGUI A AGRIPA!

- Scorpius, você já não te essa? – suspirou o mais velho com a esposa a rir do seu lado, ele não gostava aquelas figurinhas, mesmo...

- Mas eu posso trocar ela, ou sei lá, convencer alguém com ela... – o mais estranho não foi a voz ir sumindo com o decorrer da frase e sim as bochechas coradas que o pequenino loiro tinha quando falou-a. Isso estava ficando mais estranho...

- Draco, amor, chegamos... – disse Astória, e o avistou a entrada da estação logo a frente.

##########-##########-##########

Os Malfoys tinham acabado de passar pela passagem entre as plataformas nove e dez e Scorpius encontrava-se fascinado com a magia que a estação estava envolvida. Nem parecia filho de bruxos... Genes trouxas.

Draco caminhava calmamente atrás do filho, empurrando o carrinho com as malas do menor enquanto o mesmo segurava a gaiola de sua coruja, Hermes. Ele observava a movimentação, os pais despedindo-se chorosos dos filhos, amigos de anos anteriores reencontrando-se... Percebeu que seu filho tinha as bochechas novamente coradas enquanto olhava um grupo grande de pessoas morenas e ruivas. Parecia olhar diretamente para um ruivinha de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis, que as vezes devolvia o olhar e corava também. Mas não se importou, ninguém parecia importar-se com os dois pequenos...

Porém um casal prende sua atenção, olhando melhor percebe um rapaz, quase um homem, de cabelos azuis turquesa beijando(leia:agarrando) uma jovem loira. Poucos segundos depois, percebe ser Teddy e a garota, provavelmente, deve ser a_ meia-veela_ que o primo comentará constantemente da ultima vez que se viram.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o apito do trem, percebeu que as malas aviam sumido e o pequeno loiro estava abraçar uma Astória chorona ao seu lado. Logo o filho estava em frente o pai... As nevascas encontraram-se, o brilho nos olhos do loirinho provocaram um pequeno sorriso no rosto do pai, tanto triste - por parecer que Scorpius estava sendo tirado dele – quanto de alegria – pela felicidade do próprio menino.

O mais novo deu um abraço forte no pai, rapidamente devolvido. Sem dizer uma só palavra, o loirinho pegou no bolso do casaco, duas figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate e colocou na mão do pai. Sorriu pros mais velhos e correu em direção ao trem vermelho que estava prestes a partir em direção a Hogwarts.

Quando o trem finalmente não estava mais em seu campo de visão. Draco olhou para as figurinhas em sua mão. Cada uma com uma foto e o nome de uma certa pessoa. Olha-las fez o coração do loiro encher-se de felicidade e orgulho de si, pelo filho e por sua família.

O loiro olhou pra esposa ao seu lado, a abraçou pela cintura e levou-a em direção a passagem para irem para casa, esperar pela primeira carta do filho, que prometerá contar como fora a Seleção.

AS figurinhas eram seguradas firmemente pelo albino, que andava calmamente com esposa pela estação. Os nomes gravados em prata eram uma resposta do próprio Scorpius a um dos anseios de mais velho. Tudo ficará bem... _Draco Malfoy_ e _Narcissa Black Malfoy _eram os bruxos famosos das figurinhas. Tudo **está** bem...


End file.
